17 September 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-17 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * Thanks to Tim for the hand-written playlist. * Sessions *Curve #3, recorded 25th August 1993. *Pitchshifter #2, recorded 30th March 1993, repeat, first broadcast 01 May 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Was A Teenage Armchair Honved Fan (album - Back In The D.H.S.S.) Probe Plus ' §' *Linus: Trivia (v/a 2x7" Some Hearts Paid To Lie) Wiiija Records ‎WIJ025''' §''' *The Symbols: Last Rose of Summer (v/a Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) Ace ‎CDCHD433''' §''' *Curve: Crystal (session)' #' *Oil Seed Rape: Keel Haul (album Six Steps To Womanhood) Jackass JAK2''' §''' *Wave Farm: ? *Pitch Shifter: (A Higher Form Of) Killing (session)' §' *Breed: Everyone Joins In The Chorus (album Grin) Nightshift Records UK ‎NISHI217''' §''' *news *godheadSilo: You Must Pay (7" Thee Friendship Village EP Kill Rock Stars ‎KRS211''' §''' *Pepe Kalle: Vengi ( L'Argent Ne Fait Pas Le Bonheur!) Gefraco KLCD032''' §''' *Curve: Turkey Crossing (session)' #' *'File b' cuts in *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Frownland (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Skinned Teen: Cinderella (v/a 2x7" - Some Hearts Paid To Lie) Wiiija WIJ 025 *Archers Of Loaf: Web In Front (album - Icky Mettle) Alias A-049 *New Decade: Blind Vision - 70LB Accent (12" - Blind Vision 4 Track EP) Out Of Romford OOR 010 *''John incorrectly identifies the above track as "Get The Message (Remix)".'' *Tinklers: Born Again (album - Crash) Shimmy Disc SH 025 *Helium: Hole In The Ground (7") Pop Narcotic NARC 004 *Pitch Shifter: Diable (Wayco Survival Mix) (session) *Mass Extension: Happy Feet (12") 4th & Broadway 12 GOGO 2 *Curve: Superblaster (session)' # 'here's another one... *Caustic Window: Clayhill Dub (12" - Joyrex J9 EP ) Rephlex CAT009''' # @''' *Nightblooms: Make It Rain (album - 24 Days At Catastrofe Café) Fire FIRE LP 34 *Fall: Ludd Gang (b/w 7" - The Man Whose Head Expanded) Rough Trade RT 133 *''12:30 news (cut out)'' *'File b' ends *Stereolab: I'm Going Out Of My Way (album Transient Random-Noise Bursts With Announcements) Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks D-UHF-CD02''' @''' *Beck's Pistols: Diego Maradona (7" Lockruf Der Wildnis) Teenage Rebel Records ‎TRR014''' §''' *Tribesmen: Hot And Horny (12" Hot And Horny) Harlequin Records H001''' @''' *Pitch Shifter: Deconstruction (Reconstruction) (session)' §' *Unwound: Pure Pain Sugar (album Fake Train) Kill Rock Stars KRS-210''' §''' *Larry & Alvin: Last Nite (7") Hit ' @' *GOG: Condo 63 (flexi) Audacious''' §''' *Canteen: Sinkhole (7" Sinkhole) Blood Sucker Records ‎BLD-003''' §''' *''John wonders about the connection between Total Output and Brides Make Acid who are in session next week'' *Total Output: 100% (12" 100% EP Outcast Clan Hani003''' @''' *Curve: Left Of Mother (session)' #' *Otello Poti: Fiorentina Canzone Viola (v/a Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...) Exotica Records pelé5cd #''' (start) '''@ *'File d' begins *Crayon: The Snap-Tight Wars (7") Harriet HARRIET 019 @''' *Twig: Riff (7" - Fall Of Love) Harriet HARRIET 020 *Lotus Eaters: Just Life (7" - Could Go On) Slow River SRR 71 *Collapsed Lung: First & Sixth (Scatter Mix) (12" - Chainsaw Wedgie EP)' (Deceptive) *01:30 news (cut out) *Rig: Warthole (7") Unclean UR-018 *''John confirms a listener's enquiry if he is still using Beyer RT100 cans'' *Bear Quartet: Blizzard (7") Sticky STICKY 01 *Ebony Shake: Nakathkazile () Kudzanai *''John will be travelling to Sweden in October'' *No Tomorrow Charlie: Brand New Thorn (7" - God's Muzak) Pit'sbull PBR 006 *Zendik: Anunnaki (12" - The Analogical Brain / Anunnaki) Inertia INE 001 *Hot Monkey: Shark (7" - Hot Monkey) Shangri-La 005 *'''File d ends *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked § not yet available File ;Name *1) Peel September 1993 *b) 1993-09-17 Peel Show L481 *d) 1993-09-17 Peel Show L481b *2) 1993-09-xx Peel Show LE193 ;Length *1) 1:08:22 (from 44:11) (44:11-55:06 and 1:02:51 on unique) *b) 40:29 *d) 39:53 *2) 1:33:19 (31:14-57:24) (from 31:56-51:44, 52:28-53:52 unique) ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Created from tapes SB956 and SB966 of Weatherman22's Tapes *b,d) Created from L481 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Created from LE193 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1993 Lee Tape 193 ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?5eb7yxfeg1mtmhl * b,d) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Unknown